


You're Only a TA

by tukikochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bathroom Sex, Deidara - Freeform, F/M, First Person, Jealousy, NSFW text, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Teacher-Student Relationship, hesitant, teaching assistant, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukikochan/pseuds/tukikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna constantly receives low grades for her artwork. Artwork that she works her hardest on. One day, she decided that enough was enough. She needed to raise her grade in the only class she cared about with some extra credit. But her TA, Deidara, had different things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Only a TA

"A 70? How did I get a 70?" I ask our class's teaching assistant, Deidara. He was a graduate student who helped my professor grade artwork and do other grunt work. Most of my classmates didn't mind him—whether they thought he was hot or he gave them a good grade, they were enjoying his overwhelming presence in the class. He was attractive, sure, but my grades always blurred that fact out. 

Deidara sighs. "Nakane, I've told you before. You need to work on your gesture drawings. Touch up on your shading and go over your lines a bit more—I need to be able to differentiate between your outlines and cross shading." Deidara hands me the marked up rubric and turns to another student.

I sigh, taking another look at my work. I had made certain to compare my previous works to this one before I turned it in, looking over his comments on every project and paying close attention to each area that he had previously taken points off for. But, to no avail, I still received a less-than-desirable grade. It was always one thing or another. "Why is it that YOU grade our art and not our professor? I'm pretty sure Dr. Mitsukaya is more credible than you are."

Deidara ignores my snarky, rude comment as always and continues to assist the other student.

I glance at her art and rubric sitting on the desk behind her curiously. She made a 96. And I could notice a lot of problem areas. Her shading was spotty and not consistent. There were charcoal fingerprints on her art. She didn't have enough contrast. It was frustrating how harsh the grade difference was between our art. There had to be some kind of bias going on. We should've gotten at least the same grade, whether it be her grade or mine. 

Shaking my head, irritated, I walk off to sneak to the open art studio during my break period. Fortunately, no one was here today, so I had the room to myself. I sat down, trying to relax, but the silence of the room forced me to surrender to my thoughts. I had to do something about my grade. Art was my best subject; the only subject I actually understood and yearned to succeed in. How could I be barely scraping by with a low C? I buried my face in my hands, groaning and trying to calm down. Quickly opening up my planner, I observed that I had exactly two more assignments within the next month. Then, class would be coming to a close. The only way I could possibly bring my grade up in time was to pursue an extra credit assignment. Of course, little did I know that was only part of the solution.

It was nearing the time for me to leave. Dr. Mitsukaya had left me to attend some sort of fine arts conference at the college's event building. I was, as always, in charge of tidying up and remaining in his office to answer any questions a student may have. I sat at the desk, bored after having fulfilled all of my assigned duties. I grabbed some artwork to keep my mind clear; silence tends to make my thoughts wander. Most of the time, this wasn't a good idea. Especially with some of the students that were in my class. The art belonged to Anna Nakane. Of course it had to be her art that I picked because, why not? Anna was the most interesting student in my class. Beautiful, long blonde hair and perfect curves. It was frustrating sometimes; she was so cold and always silent in class. However, her art was astounding. Every piece captured a part of her; it was easy to tell by the detail and passion put into it. I was currently looking at her very first piece of art she had turned in. I glance over the painting, noticing how neat her brush strokes were and how detailed her shading was. 'What grade had I given her?' I ask myself. I was especially hard on Nakane. Her technique and form were surely promising, but I wanted her to strive to get even better. It wasn't like I was doing anything wrong—I was simply raising her standards for her. I didn't want her to end up like I did: cocky, careless, and not as skilled as I had been told that I was. I could have been a famous artist, but I screwed up, and now, here I was, a business student. I was basically going to pursue my dreams through very lateral means.

A knock sounded on the door. I scrambled to put Nakane's art away. "Come on in," I say, trying to appear busy.

The door quietly creaked open, and Anna Nakane was standing in the doorway. "I would like to request extra credit," she said simply.

"Extra credit?" I had to quickly push a certain nasty thought from my mind, "Nakane, you do realize how much work it is to come up with an extra credit assignment, come up with a grading rubric for that assignment and grade it when the time comes?" 

The look on Anna's face made my heart hurt. "Look, I don't understand what you have against my art, but I need this grade. I saw Yukia's art and her rubric earlier. What made hers so much better than mine?"

"Nakane..." I start, racking my brain for a reason to give her, "I know you can do better. That's why I gave you the grade that I did." 

"Do me one favor before I fail this class," she says, her eyes like fire burning into mine. I brace myself, ready. "Can you at least tell me how you know what my best is? You keep waiting for me to reach to some unobtainable level, and it really is unnerving."

I sigh. I knew I had to give her the extra credit assignment to avoid answering this question. She really knows how to make others feel bad. I felt like crap now. "Look, Nakane, I will give you an extra assignment, but I would like you to put your best effort into it. I will leave the assignment parameters to you. I want this assignment to reflect you in the best way possible. I will try to look at this assignment as a bystander, not as your teacher's assistant."

The look on Anna's face softened. "Thank you. I will try my best."

We met eyes for an awkward second before she hurriedly turned and left. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was even happening? Why didn't I just tell her my reasons rather than give her what she wanted? I bury my face in my hands. All this stress was no good. Here we go...

His assignment was too vague! I sat in my single dorm, my fingers constantly running through my hair as I attempted to come up with a brilliant idea for my project. Something that reflected me in the best way possible? I groan just thinking about it. It seemed completely hopeless. I turned off my lights, locking my door and getting ready for bed. If I slept on it, surely I would think of something. I lie in bed, tossing and turning but never actually falling asleep. Before I knew it, I was climbing out of bed, getting dressed and heading out. I obviously wasn't getting any sleep. I wandered around the campus, grabbing a snack to eat at one of the several vending machines and sit at a picnic table right outside the library. As I ate, I was forced to think about this project. What did he mean he wanted the project to reflect me in the best way? Sometimes, I felt like I didn't even know who I was most of the time; how was I supposed to reflect myself? I agonized over this idea for a moment more before basically saying 'fuck it.' I stand from my place at the table and began walking again. It was probably best if I started early. 

I trek it to the open art studio that was supposed to be closed; lucky for me, I had a friend, Sasori, who did work study in this department. Sasori always left the studio open on days that he was working, and today just happened to be one of those days. I slowly approach the studio but noticed a dim light in the room. Sasori never left lights on; this would draw attention to the room. I peek into the room, curious. I glanced around, trying to see something, anything. Suddenly, I heard a moan, which frightened me, causing me to flinch in surprise. 'What in the world...? What's going on?' Suddenly I noticed a trail of clothing in the dim light of the room. My eyes slowly followed; I guess I was curious to see who would think it would be interesting and kinky to do those things in the art studio. I smirk until my eyes reached the couple. For some reason, my heart ached. I quickly look away, trying to get the image out of my mind. My professor's TA, Deidara, and Yukia were tangled in each other, their faces contorted in pleasure. I squeezed my eyes shut, the image flashing in my mind repeatedly. I felt like my stomach was twisting inside out. I felt sick. I stood and just ran. Ran as fast I could away from the scene that remained etched in my brain. I ran all the way to my dorm. 

As soon as I got in, I threw myself onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. What exactly was going through my fucking mind? I felt my face getting hotter. I couldn't understand why I couldn't get the image out of my mind. It didn't have any specific significance. So what if the man that grades my art is sleeping with a student, and she received a better grade than I did? What sort of relevance did that have? I chuckle to myself bitterly. It had all the damn significance in the world. So that's how she got ahead, huh? I scowl, not exactly happy. Of course that pretty bitch used her beauty to get what she wanted. All the normal people were stuck with mediocre grades. I growl to myself, "I won't stoop to her level!" I rant angrily, my anger replacing my feelings of confusion as a safety precaution. I didn't want to admit it, but there was another reason to explain why I felt the way I did about seeing Deidara with Yukia. It was definitely not obvious, I wouldn't want it to be, but I had a crush on him. I guess I was trying to prove myself to him; I wanted him to be proud of my work.

I kick off my shoes and throw off my clothes, climbing into bed and pulling the blanket up to my chin. I stared ahead at one spot on the wall, unsuccessfully trying to clear my mind. Before I knew it, I fell asleep, all my thoughts of the situation in the art studio set aside for now.

I awoke with a start. My phone was ringing on my nightstand, and I sigh, drowsily picking it up. "Hello?"

"Anna, did I wake you?" It was Sasori.

Fuck. I couldn't even guess what reason he might have to be calling me. Or maybe I could. Especially with the shenanigans that happened in the art studio last night. I instantly got sour again just thinking about it. "Yes, but I needed to wake up anyway. What's up?" 

"Did you leave the art studio unlocked last night?' he asked.

"No. I don't think so," I say. Did that idiot really leave it unlocked? If he was going to fuck a student, he could've at least covered his tracks. "Actually, Sasori, I think I may have. I am so sorry! You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"No, I'm just glad that I checked it before someone realized. Oh, and uh, I think you forgot something."

I furrow my eyebrows. "I forgot something...? Um, what is it?"

Sasori was silent for a minute. "Your bra. I guess things got crazy last night?"

I curse. "Um, hehe...thanks! I'll come by and pick it up soon enough. Thanks Sasori! Have a good day...bye!" I hang up, completely flustered. Why did I cover for him? I hated how confused I got over one night. I didn't even know what was going on now. Why...?

"Okay, Dr. Mitsukaya, I understand. Thanks. Goodbye," I say. I was now going to officially be taking over the class for a week. Like I really needed the extra stress to ruin my schedule. My grades would probably suffer too. I grit my teeth, frustrated. I didn't feel right, especially after having sex with Yukia the night before. I hadn't gotten out of line like this before, but my stress level made it tempting. And I did the deed. Now I regretted it. 

I hurried along the empty halls of the business school, making my way to the advisors' office. "Good morning, Dr. Wai. How are you?"

My advisor gave me a look, glancing back at her clipboard. "So, Deidara, have you been doing well as Dr. Mitsukaya's TA?"

"Um...I guess so. I enjoy the artwork," I explain, confused at her sudden question.

"Well, I would suggest you enjoy it while you can. Deidara, it's almost time for your exams. You've already stretched yourself so thin; I'm not sure if it's a good idea to keep working with him. Surely he can handle it for the rest of the year, right?"

"Well, he just asked me to help him with the class this entire next week. He has a conference in Italy. I really have no choice. And besides, a student is turning in an extra credit assignment soon. I need to grade that."

"Extra credit assignment? Deidara, you're only a TA, you don't have the authority to give out extra credit."

My heart dropped. Shit. "Oh...really?"

She gave me a look. "I guess it's time for you to go and clear this up, huh?"

I nod. "Um...yeah..." I say. Well, this was embarrassing. Now, I had to go and explain to Anna that she couldn't actually get extra credit for her work. Her work that deserved much more than I gave her. I sigh. I was such an ass. I hope she didn't start yet...

I had finally thought of an idea. I hurried to the art studio, eager to get started. I guess I needed to make sure that I got that bra back from Sasori. "Sasori?" I say, peeking into the office in the fine arts building. 

Sasori smirks at me from across the office. "Yes?' The other faculty glance at me, probably wondering what I needed. I motion for him to come to me. He approached me, an evil grin on his face. "So, who was the dude you were kicking it with last night? I didn't know I was leaving the art studio open for you to get your freak on. Do I know him?" 

I playfully slap his bicep. "Shut up. I can't tell. And that was the first time, okay?" I lie, just wanting to hurry up and get out of this situation. "And can you speak a little quieter? The other faculty might hear!"

Sasori chuckles. "I'm sorry, I just found that funny. I'll leave you alone now. Next time don't forget your bra, or someone else might find it!"

I sigh. If only he knew. I began to walk off, only to crash into Deidara. We both stumble backwards, wide-eyed and confused. The bra I was holding fell on the floor. "I...I'm sorry," I mumble, trying not to meet his eyes.

"No...uh, I'm sorry..." he seemed distracted.

I bent down, picking up the bra. "Wondering where I got this?"

"Uh...I'm hoping that you didn't get that off of your body recently. It's not proper to walk around the campus with no bra on."

 

"Are you kidding me? Are you being serious right now? How do you of all people know what is proper? I know that you had se—" 

Deidara covered my mouth and dragged me into the men's bathroom. He locked the door and turned to me. "Finish your statement." This time his tone was different. He sounded completely focused.

"I know what happened between you and Yukia. If it weren't for you giving me a second chance at my grades, I would turn you in. That is how she got a better grade than me, isn't it?" I spat.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's you and not the teacher? Maybe your art isn't as good as you think? Maybe you should stop blaming others and take responsibility for your actions—starting now."

I blink rapidly, the insult taking me by surprise. No, this couldn't happen. Not now. I held back the tears that threatened to fall. I clear my throat. "What do you mean? Starting now?"

Deidara looks hesitant. "Nakane, I'm afraid I am no longer offering you extra credit."

"Wait...are you serious? Did you just hear what I said?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I gave no slight impression that I am joking in the least." He stared into my eyes, serious and contemplative. He definitely had something else on his mind.

I stayed silent. This was the worst. "Well...nice knowing you." I start towards the door, feeling emotionally as well as mentally screwed up. I unlock the door, prepared to leave.

"Wait..." Deidara sighed, sounding extremely frustrated.

I don't turn. I was afraid that if I did, I would give in and back down on my current intentions. "What?" 

Suddenly, I felt him against my back, his arms slid around my waist, pulling me closer against him. "I really wish you'd realize what I'm trying to do here."

I tense up, frozen with confusion. "U-uh, what are you talking about? Let me go!"

"Look, how about I offer you a deal? I'll give you the grades you truly deserve, and, in exchange, you keep quiet. It was stupid and, no, that was not why she got a better grade than you."

I could feel my face heating up. He was so close. I don't understand why he has to press against me to offer me this deal. "W-what's the catch?" I stutter nervously.

Deidara chuckles. "Well, I'm stressed right now. I have exams coming up, I have more assignments to grade, my advisor is hounding me to quit this TA job, I have to go to my part-time job tonight, and now you're threatening to report me and get me punished for my own personal affairs. I need something to help relieve my stress. Besides, you're beautiful and available at the moment, right? How about a little...you know? Action." He whispers the last few statements seductively in my ear.

I shiver. I couldn't do this. Could I? I mean, he was attractive, sure. He was just a TA, though, and if this ever got found out, I could get in trouble. "I'm sorry. I can't."

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you certain? No one would have to know. You'll get the grade you deserve."

I turn. My mistake. His face was inches from mine. "D-deidara, what grade do I deserve exactly?"

Deidara sighs, stepping back a bit. "Look, I'll tell you straight up: your art is some of the best I've seen. Even better than mine was."

"You used to be an artist?" 

"Used to. I've strayed from that path lately. I have no future by it. Anna," he continues, "I admire your art and the passion you put into it. You really have a lot of potential as an artist—a lot of potential that I lacked. But I don't want you to end up like me. I want you to always strive for your best. That's...that's why I gave you bad grades. Truth be told, you deserve more than I gave you. Does that answer your question?"

Fuck. Why did he have to go and say these nice things? "So...why tell me it's me and not you? Why make me feel like I have no talent?"

Deidara sighed. "Because I'm an asshole. I can't understand myself sometimes." He steps closer again, his blue orbs meeting mine. "Have you settled on an answer?"

I begin to blush at his proximity. I couldn't think straight with him standing this close. And I really wanted to know the grades that he thought I really earned. "I...Deidara, I don't know..."

Deidara pulls my hips closer, placing his lips on mine. My eyes widen in surprise. His hands travel around to my lower back, caressing me and sending shivers up my spine. I can feel the hairs on my arms stand up at his delicate touch. His thumb pushes its way under my shirt, lightly rubbing my skin in circles. He pulls away from the kiss. "Make your final decision, Miss Nakane."

The feeling of his touch was too much to refuse. I was already getting worked up. And somewhere in the back of my mind, I wanted this. I had been desiring this. Denying it would only leave the both of us frustrated. "I accept your deal."

At those words, he smirks. The gentle touches were gone. He pushed me into the nearest stall and stepped in with me, locking it after him. "This is the hot part. I know you unlocked the door. If someone walks in, you have to keep quiet. We don't have to worry about them seeing us but if they hear you, they'll get suspicious. Or someone will find us out."

I blush. "O-okay...But, um...Deidara, before we do this, I just want to let you know that I am a virgin..."

His eyes widen. "Really? Um...are you sure you want to do this? I...I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"Yes, I want to do this. I need to do this." I blush, nervous but excited.

He pressed his lips to mine again, his kiss drawing me in. His tongue darted out and pressed against my lips before returning to his mouth. I tilt my head slightly, my lips parting. His tongue darts out to gently caress the roof of my mouth, temporarily distracting me from his hands. His hands ran down my body, undoing every button on my shirt and working on my jeans. My jeans slowly slid down my legs, and I stepped out of them. He pulled away and smirks, picking them up and setting on the water basin lid behind the toilet. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

I nod. "I've already told you..." I try to reciprocate his actions, running my hands down his body, pulling his shirt over his head. He takes me in his arms, kissing me more forcefully now, his hands travelling down to slide into my panties. He groped my ass proudly, cupping me and lifting me up and sitting me on the toilet. He kneels in front of me, facing my clothed womanhood. He grabs my panties by the side of the crotch, pushing them aside to expose my most private part. My face blushes beet red as he touches me, his fingers sliding around. I suddenly let out a moan as he presses against something in particular.

"Mmm, you like that, huh? You like your clit being played with?" Deidara presses against my clit again, drawing another, more vulgar moan from my lips. He removes his fingers, and before I could complain, he moved his head close, replacing his fingers with his tongue. His tongue was exploring my labia, teasing me before diving towards my clit. He brushes against it. I muffle the moan that was formed as I heard the bathroom door open. 

My eyes widened. First test. Here we go. Deidara evilly used this opportunity to press more obviously against my clit. He moved his tongue in small circles around and on it. I bite my lip hard, holding back moans. I could hear the guy taking care of his business in close proximity. The urinal was flushed and I heard footsteps nearing the exit. Suddenly, Deidara stuck a finger into me, curling it slightly to rub at my walls. I quietly moan and curse, waiting for the hint that the unwanted guest was gone. I heard the door shut, and Deidara pushed against my clit again. I let out a loud moan of pleasure and lean my head back. His finger continued rubbing me, and he slowly added one more with more resistance. "Ngh...slow down..." I groan as he ignores me, rubbing me some more, slowly switching places, searching for something. He adjusts his fingers more and suddenly I tensed. With his tongue pressing and pushing my clit and his fingers rubbing a sensitive spot inside of me, I moan more and more. I sucked in a breath and feel the pleasure building up. But he decided at that moment to stop everything. I whimper, looking at him. "Why stop?"

He licks his lips. "What's the fun in letting you finish? I'd rather watch you tremble and beg for it."

"That's not cool," I say, trying to keep my cool. But my body was currently burning with desire. "I...I need you to continue. Now."

He smirks, "Oh yeah?" he stands, pulling me up with him. He reaches forward and unclips the front of my bra, the bra hanging by my sides. He grabs my hands and ties them together with the shirt that was still on my body. I look down, embarrassed to have my breasts exposed. He cups my breasts with his hands and leans down to bring one of them to his mouth. He starts by kissing my delicate skin, trailing these kisses until he reaches my erect nipple. He licks this part, his tongue circling around my nipple. His lips enclose around it and he gently sucks, then nips at it, repeating this pattern. I suck in a breath at this unexpected sensation. He suddenly stops again. "Are you ready to try something new?"

"Isn't that what I've been doing?"

"Do me a favor. Get down on all fours."

I turn bright red. "But th-there's not enough room!"

He grabs my arm as well as the discarded articles of clothing and rushed us to the handicap stall. "This should be enough room." He set the clothes down on the ground.

I carefully get down on my knees, carefully and slowly lowering my top half down to rest my head on the clothes since my hands were restrained behind my back. I couldn't see what he was going to do, nor could I keep my legs from shaking. I was nervous—I couldn't even pretend not to be. I could feel Deidara yanking at my panties, pulling them down. "I am about to make you uncomfortable. Okay?" I nod in response. He grabs my ass and I could feel him sliding in a small object into my vagina. It curled inside of me and I could tell that it was his finger. He thrust that finger around and in before adding another, which was slightly less comfortable. He repeated this, adding another and thrusting it around. I was uncomfortable and it almost hurt, but I could tell what he was doing. He was getting me ready for the main event. He stretched me out, his fingers doing scissor motions inside of me while he thrust them around. 

"D-deidara..." I moan. "Its ti—" I stop as the door opens again. Deidara apparently understood what I was saying because he withdrew his fingers. I barely heard him fiddle with his zipper before I felt it at my dripping cunt. I bite my lip as he teased me with his head, moving it around and shallowly inserting just that very tip inside of me. What was that man doing? I hadn't even been paying attention so I had no idea if he had left yet or not. I groan frustratedly. Why did it have to be the bathroom? A public bathroom at that. Deidara grabbed my hips and slowly eased part of his dick inside. I groan. This was too much. I couldn't take him completely, but I didn't want to back out. Finally, I heard the door open again as the man left. I let out a sigh of relief. "D-deidara...it won't fit."

"Trust me, Anna, it will." He gently rubbed my sides as he slid more into me. I sucked in a breath. I swear I was at my maximum capacity. He leaned down and kissed my back gently while his hands massaged my hips. I could tell he was trying to distract me from the uncomfortable feeling inside of me. 

Before I was prepared, he began to slowly thrust into me. I cry out, frustrated. "Deidara...its weird..." He continued his movements, eventually getting faster and grinding his hips. It slowly became a pleasurable process. I began to moan as his hands groped my breasts from behind, rubbing and kneading as my nether regions were occupied with his dick. I tugged on my hands, trying to pull them free from their restraint as he began to uncomfortably rock my body. "Ah...it would be better if you let my hands go," I murmur, my eyes shut as I felt the sensations warm my body. He, surprisingly, unbound my hands. I used them to support my upper body. His movements drive me crazy as he grinds into me slowly, his hands caressing my breasts. One hand trailed down, stopping at my female region. He clumsily pressed against my clit as he thrust into me.

"You like that? You like this cock inside of you like this?" Deidara asks seductively. He removes his hands to pull my long blonde hair. I moan again and again. I could feel the pressure building up within myself and I cry out, moving my hips to meet his. "You really like that. But we're not done yet," he says. He pulls out of me. "Lay on your back for me?"

I blush. Now he would be able to see my face. I turned over, adjusting the clothes to make me comfortable.

 

"What are you doing? You don't need those." He smirks, lifting me up and pressing me against the wall. He acts quickly, positioning his cock right and bringing me down on him. I let out a strained moan. I felt like he was filling me completely. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly, pressing my breasts tight against his chest. He groped my ass as he bounced me hard and fast, pretty eager to finish. I let out a chorus of moans, my mind was complete mush by now. "Fuck...Anna...I'm so close." He thrusts harder, unknowingly pushing against my g-spot. 

I scream out in pleasure. 'Please don't let there be another bathroom guest. Please don't let there be another bathroom guest...' I thought to myself as I clenched my insides, digging my nails into his back. He pounds into me, my tits bouncing against him as he struggles to continue. "Ah...fuck...this is so good..." I lean my head back. He probed my g-spot once more, and that pushed me over the edge. I scream in pleasure, my eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He lifts me up and off of him.

"Are you opposed to being covered with my cum?" He asks huskily.

I shake my head, my mind still not thinking straight from the sex.

He grunts, finishing himself of quickly, his white liquid spurting out onto my breasts and chest. "Fuck...I needed that. Damn."

I sigh. Talk about extra credit. Even if it was wrong, this was probably the best extra credit assignment I could have had.


End file.
